


Chris's Angry Realization

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Series: Resident Jealousy [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Chris Disapproves, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Estrangement, F/F, Family Drama, House Party, Interracial Relationship, Jealousy, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Sibling Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Chris discovers that Claire is 1- A lesbian and 2- That she is sleeping w/Jill Valentine





	Chris's Angry Realization

Chris's Angry Realization

By Taijutsudemonslayer

Chapter 1

Twenty four year old Claire Redfield is standing in her Brother Chris's kitchen leaning against the counter with a can of beer in her left hand, the young woman sighed as she listens to the sounds of the party going on in the other room, Claire and Chris's parents have disowned Claire and apparently Chris is also opting to be estranged from his Sister.

"Excuse me, but why are you in here all alone?" an older woman's voice asked gently.

Claire turned around and looked at the brunette woman who was speaking, she was taller than Claire her brown eyes sparkled in the kitchen's light, making her all the more appealing to Claire.

Claire smiled sadly at the brunette.

"My Brother doesn't want me to be around his friends, especially the friends that are women." Claire said flatly.

Jill instantly picked up on Claire's meaning and felt bad for her. "I'm Jill Valentine, I work with Chris."

"Hi Jill, I'm Claire." Claire replied with a kind smile. 

"Why does Chris treat you so terribly, Claire?" Jill inquired.

Claire walks over to Jill and pressed her body against Jill's before Claire leaned up and kissed Jill's lips gently.

After the kiss Claire backed away from Jill.

"Chris and my parents don't like the fact that I am attracted to women." Claire said, dropping her gaze.

"I'm sorry, I know how you feel, Claire." Jill said.

Claire leaned against Jill, who wrapped her arms around the older

woman tenderly and held her close.

"I have to tell you Claire, that was a phenomenal kiss." Jill said, causing Claire to blush shyly.

"Thank you, Jill." Claire replied before she eased out of Jill's embrace.

 Just then Sheva and Ada came into the kitchen.

"Hey Jill... We're about to head home, you want us to drive you home?" Ada asked.

"I-" Jill said, before Claire interjected.

"My bike is outside Jill, I'd... be happy to take you home." Claire replied.

The women leave Chris's apartment and hop on Claire's Suzuki 1300, Jill climbs on behind Claire and wraps her arms around Claire's waist and leans against her as they ride through the city, Claire and Jill rode Uptown to Jill's apartment building.

"Hello Ladies, Welcome." the Doorman greeted Jill nods.

The elevator doors open and the two ladies step out of the elevator car into the empty hall.

"My place is just down the hall and to the right." Jill explained.

"Lead the way, Jill." Claire says with a smile.

Claire watched as Jill unlocked the door with slightly shaky hands.

"Come on in, Claire" Jill said.

Claire walked in and looked around Jill's neat apartment.

'Wow, it's just gorgeous in here. ' Claire thought to herself.

"Have a seat, Claire. Do you want some coffee?" Jill asked with a polite smile.

"I'd love some coffee, Jill." Claire said.

Jill goes into the kitchen to make the coffee, "How do you like your coffee, Claire?" Jill inquired.

"One cream and two sugars please, Jill." Claire answers.

"Coming right up." Jill says.

A few minutes later Jill came out of the kitchen with the two steaming cups of coffee, one of which she gives to Claire.

"Thank you, Jill." Claire says as Jill sits down next to her on the couch.

 "So Claire, when did you-?" Jill asked.

"When I was sixteen, I saw a classmate named Melody and she kissed me, I invited her over to the house to spend the night." Claire explained.

"She was your first?" Jill asked. 

"She was." Claire answered.

"Did you love her?" 

"I don't think so, we were both young and impulsive." Claire replied.

Jill felt hopeful that she could be Claire's lover, she decided to tread lightly with her next question.

"Claire, would you be willing to start dating me?" Jill asked nervously, Claire's heart soared upon hearing Jill's request.

"I would love to date a gorgeous woman like you, Jill Valentine." 

Jill smiled before she leaned over and kissed Claire on the lips.

Claire quickly deepened the kiss as she slowly eased Jill down onto her back, Jill instinctively spreads her legs and allows Claire to get in between her legs. Then Jill wrapped her legs around Claire while continuing to make out with the younger woman.

 Jill quickly grabs Claire's red short sleeved shirt and pulled it over her head and tossed it to the floor, Jill did the same with Claire's pink satin bra. 


End file.
